Where Are We Now
by alis6
Summary: Aragorn/Legolas with a bit of Haldir/Legolas


**I had a fever last night and couldn't sleep so started writing this.. don't judge me.**

"I always asked for you when I was younger but now I understand what a humiliating duty it must have been for someone like you" said Legolas softly, throwing a rock in the small river flowing in front of their sitting spot. "I'm sorry my father still gives you these orders" Haldir smiled at him. Legolas was still quite young but definitely not a child. No one seemed to realize that their sweet little Prince was getting close to his 100th birthday. He wasn't yet grown-up size, perhaps he was a bit of a late bloomer. However that didn't stop him from having his excellent bow skills.

"He doesn't want you to get in any trouble" he said petting the younger elf's soft hair. Haldir didn't mind spending time with him, it was like having a baby brother. Legolas was such a delightful little creature with his bright laughter and sweet smile. His innocence and sincerity warmed Haldir's heart.

"You must think of me as a real burden" he was starting to sound upset – Haldir chuckled in his ear to light up the mood and pulled him closer, letting him press his head against his chest.

"You are no burden, most of the time that is. Especially after you grew out of that state when you kept calling me your nana" Legolas blushed and Haldir smirked at the memory.

"I don't remember that. But I do remember how you used to bring me treats while I was grounded or just wasn't supposed to have any."

"That must be why you favored me so."

"I'm sure it helped, but really it was because you reminded me of ada" the young elf smiled and gently nudged Haldir's chest. He stroked Legolas' side, smiling back a bit uncomfortably. Lately weird feelings had started haunting him. Legolas often impressed him with his physical skills and honest, loving nature. Also it was impossible to ignore that he had grown up to be a real beauty. The warrior was starting to fall for him and could barely hide the guilt. It felt all so wrong and there was no way Legolas would ever return those feelings. _I remind him of his father. I have heard that several times. I should just keep thinking him as my younger brother and shake off those other things._ He thought, but after a dream he had about him a couple days ago he knew it was not going to be easy.

In the dream they are at the training field and Legolas is naked, on his all fours until Haldir ties his arms behind his back and watches him struggle in the uncomfortable and vulnerable position. Warm morning sun shimmering on his creamy skin. "Do I still remind you of your father?" he asks furiously and frees his own member "If so, you really need to be punished thoroughly, youngling" then Legolas cries out his name and he wakes up, flushed and panting.

"Haldir!" he almost jumped out of his skin as a familiar voice called him, snapping him out of his thoughts. It was the company from Rivendell. Elladan, Elrohir and their human brother. "We're going for a spider hunt with the forest guards are you-. Oh" Elrohir noticed Legolas leaning against Haldir's side as they walked closer. "We didn't know you're babysitting again" he mocked playfully.

"Aragorn!" Legolas greeted and hurried from Haldir's side to the human's arms so joyfully the older elf had to frown. Aragorn smiled and accepted the hug.

"Our brother is going to steal your job if you don't watch out, Haldir" Elladan commented.

"There is no job. I don't need anyone to watch after me" Legolas huffed. "After all I am better with the bow then these two together." Haldir smiled at the cocky attitude.

"Well then it is surely a fitting duty for both of them" Elladan laughed and Legolas crossed his arms.

"And I could beat _you_ with my eyes closed!" he continued and Aragorn chuckled at his brother's expression.

"Oh really? Maybe you should come hunt with us and we will see."

"Elladan" Haldir interrupted and grasped his shoulder, a bit tighter than the other elf would have expected. "Leave him be" he said, which also meant – please don't put those ideas in his head again.

"It's fine Haldir. Besides I would really like to go." _Great._ Haldir rubbed his temple.

"Your father would not let you, I'm afraid."

"He doesn't need to know. Please Haldir! I promise I won't disappoint you" Legolas grasped his hand and looked up at him. His eyes turning huge with a little pout playing on his lips. The young Prince really knew how to work the puppy eyes. How could anyone say no to that face?

"Fine" Haldir sighed. _This little one is going to get me in big trouble._ "But not today. I will carve you a new bow first" Legolas couldn't be more excited as he thanked Haldir graciously. "I will start on it right now, if you promise to behave yourself" the younger one nodded eagerly.

"Well we'll go now anyway, come Estel" the twins starting walking away but Aragorn didn't follow.

"You two go," he said and Elladan sighed, soon he would probably end up going alone. "I can stay with Legolas while Haldir works on the bow" Aragorn offered and Haldir was ready to give him a death glare but instead took a deep breath and smiled charmingly.

"I am sure he will be fine on his own." Haldir was unsure what was going through his mind. This kind of strange form of jealousy just didn't feel natural to him. It was so confusing. When Legolas was a child he thought he would rather be in the middle of a bloody battle than Thranduil's halls with a tiny princeling clutching at his feet.

"Yes, but I would like your company" said Legolas stepping next to the man. "If you approve Haldir?" he asked as if he was talking to a parent. Since Haldir could not come up with any other than complete nonsense reasons to say no, he nodded and left with a caring touch on Legolas' shoulder.

**-xx-**

Haldir stopped his work for a moment and walked around, trying to convince himself that he wasn't looking for Legolas and Aragorn. But he couldn't help it, he needed to know what they were doing. Otherwise the mental images wouldn't leave his head. _I should be glad he has a new friend and stop suspecting them._ Haldir walked through the halls and stopped as he found them in the king's library – Aragorn browsed some maps with Legolas curled in a ball like a cat in his lap. "Did you fall asleep? Are my stories so boring?" the man asked with a little laughter as Legolas rubbed his eyes.

"No!" he said quickly and meant it. "But your voice is calming and my lessons were really tiring today" he looked up at him sweetly and Aragorn grinned stroking his cheek.

"Perhaps I can forgive you then" Legolas' eyes fluttered shut as he moved to kiss the corner of Aragorn's lips. The man placed his other hand on his back and pulled him even closer, smiling into their liplock. Legolas kissed so sweetly. His fingers gripping the collar of his shirt as his body moved slightly in his lap.

"I like when we do that" the elf whispered and Aragorn planted a little kiss on his brow agreeing. They were in such separate worlds and Aragorn felt like the elf Prince should be way out of his reach but here he was and he couldn't be happier. He wouldn't mind spending his lifetime like this, kissing his soft little cheeks and watch him smile.

Haldir's eyes were wide. He hadn't been that paranoid after all. He didn't know what to do until Legolas suddenly said he had to leave and got off the man's lap. Haldir ran soundlessly to the other side of the hallway and slid into Legolas' chambers, waiting. He followed shortly.

"Haldir?" Legolas closed the door behind him and walked in.

"Oh there you are. I was just looking for you. Did you have a fun night with Aragorn?" he asked without looking at the younger elf directly.

"I did" he answered quickly and lowered his eyes. "I'm glad you're here I would like to ask you something" Legolas sat on the edge of his bed, highly nervous about the subject he was about to bring up.

"What is it" Haldir sat next to him, confused. Did he leave the library just now to ask him whatever he was about to ask? Haldir was unsure if he regretted coming to his chambers or if he was actually a bit curious. Legolas swallowed changing his position slightly. - "Have you ever been with a man?"

**tbc**


End file.
